deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman Copycat Battle Royale
This is a Battle Royale between Gladiator, Hyperion and Sentry. Thumbnail by McGasher Description Marvel vs Marvel vs Marvel!! Superman mirror matches fight to the death!!! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Superman, an icon for kids who read comics before and now. Boomstick: And who had so much success it made some guys jealous. Like Marvel Comics. That's why they decided to not make one, not two, but THREE copies of Supes!!! Wiz: Such as Gladiator, the Shi'ar empire champion. Boomstick: Hyperion, the last of the Eternals. Wiz: And Robert Reynolds, the Sentry. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armours and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gladiator Wiz: Kallark is part of a select few Strontians who were chosen to become the next Gladiator, a warrior to represent their species in the Shi'ar Empire. Boomstick: And damn did he do it well. While being part of an Elite Squad of the Shi'ar army, he encountered many foes, including a Phoenix-bonded guy and defeated them all. Wiz: All his power is based on his confidence level. Contrary to what people may think, he doesn't get more powerful as his confidence grows. He rather weakens when his confidence wavers away. And on a significant margin. Boomstick: Too bad he didn't get to keep his powers always on top. It's always worthwhile having them though. Like when he flew through a Red Giant Star like it was nothing!!! Wiz: Kallark's feats are indeed impressive. To stay on the durability subject, he once managed to survive an explosion who was able to wipe out half of the solar system. He most likely contained it too, as the explosion never destroyed anything. Boomstick: And seconds after, he was zipping towards Earth, and one fucking once, we finally got a correct and certain speed measure for an OP character. 100 times the speed of light bitches. Wiz: It isn't his top speed however, as he was seen in another comic, after somehow having heard a distress call, being able to cross several light years in the matter of minutes. At 100 times the speed of light, it would take him 3.65 days to cross through a light year of distance. Traveling through multiple light years in minutes tops that very importantly. Boomstick: Ever heard about the day he punched and destroyed the whole universe? Cuz it never happened. Instead, he punched through a planet and destroyed it. Oh, and this was while he was in a period of doubt about the righteousness of his job, along the red giant thing. He must not have been at his max level of confidence that time. Wiz: He did however need to slice the planet with his heat vision beforehand, making no doubt he would be able to do it only with his bare fists at maximum potential. Boomstick: Ah, heat vision. It's often described like the entrails of the Sun, but has been proven many times to be hotter than that. Like when he pierced through the Hulk's skin. Just an example. Wiz: He also has a super-breath, amongst other Superman abilities, which allows him to freeze opponents on spot. Boomstick: Just to come back on the speed thing, when he fought Hyperion-ironic, ain't it?-, they wee so fast the whole fight lasted nanoseconds. Talk about a fight ending before it started.. Wiz: Kallark has been said to be weak only to an unknown type of radiation, and magic. Boomstick: Although that last one can be shrugged off with enough confidence. He's been alive for centuries, it's not god damn magic who's gonna stop him. Gladiator: Who I am... is bound by what I am. I am an empire. And that empire must stand at any cost. Hyperion Wiz: The Eternals, an improved human species by the Celestials. They can harness the cosmic power of the universe and use it at their will. Boomstick: Pretty cool when you think about it, especially when you're the only one of your race to be able to do so!!! Cuz Hyperion is the last of his race, following his role of copy of Superman. Wiz: The baby boy crashed into a field, and soon was adopted by a couple of farmers. This is where he got his name, Mark Milton. Boomstick: This time, I'll let you guess what happens next. Come on. You know it. Really?! HE GETS A JOB IN A FRIGGING NEWSPAPER!!! Wiz: And starts dating a collegue there. He then started dawning the cape, and taking the name of Hyperion, in honour to the Greek Titan for some reason? Boomstick: Cuz when you actually learn how bitchy the original Titan was, you'd be surprised that someone who wants to be a ditcher of justice would like to be called after him. Wiz: Moving on, his Eternal nature provides him many super powers, which of course include flight. Boomstick: It's so funny how the mirror matches of Superman actually give explanations about how their powers work, not like the original. To fly, Hyperion masters the anti-groovytons. Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, it's anti-gravitons. Boomstick: Thaaat would make more sense. Wiz: His ability to use the cosmic energy of the universe the same way Superman uses the solar rays provides him with super strength, speed, stamina, durability... Boomstick: You get the picture: whatever you think about Superman, he has it. Wiz: Except for the freeze breath. Boomstick: Yeah, well, Gladiator had that one. Too bad. Wiz: Hyperion is able to run on foot at a surpassingly exact maximum speed of Mach 4, and while flying, is able to reach the escape velocity speed... Boomstick: The what now?! Wiz: The speed needed to leave Earth's gravitational field. It's equal to 11.2 km/s. And once in space, he was able to travel to light speed. Boomstick: He is so durable he managed once to tank an attack from a Wolverine of an alternate universe, with no harm. Take that, adamantium. Wiz: That feat is indeed impressive. Mark also possesses a healing factor, which allowed him to survive having his spine broken, and his eyes blinded. Although it's incredibly fast on human standards, it's pretty much impractical in combat. Boomstick: Like our dear Man of steel, he has one notable weakness: Argonite radiation. And that's actually about it. Hyperion: You — humbled me, Avenger... Something no man or creature has ever done — or will ever do — a second time! I AM HYPERION — sent to Earth to become its greatest champion — more powerful than the crashing surf — able to fly, to see thru walls, bend titanium with my bare hands! I am invincible —INVULNERABLE! Sentry Wiz: Robert "Bob" Reynolds was a common nobody until... Boom stick: Until the day where he stupidly breaks into a laboratory and drinks some formula, just to get high. The origins of superheroes these days. Wiz: Bob's life changed ever since. See, this formula was a variation of the Super-Soldier formula which made Captain America, except its potency has been multiplied thousands of times. Boomstick: And so, he gets lots of cooler powers than poor Caps. If only they had that during WW2, imagine the surprise of Hitler!! Wiz: His powers include the generic super-powers one could meet in Superman, such as super-strength, super-speed, flight, super-durability etc... Boomstick: The only problem is, the limits of these have never been truly tested, so we'll have to stick with feats. And consider him able to do much better. Wiz: He ripped two characters(Carnage and Ares) in half with relative ease. Boomstick: He went into the sun, got burned to the skull, and later regenerated the second after, shrugging the solar heat as if it was nothing. Wiz: That situation was kinda peculiar though, as Sentry until now proven he gets hurt by things who wouldn't hurt him normally when he wishes it. In this case, it was a suicidal attempt. If he were passing through the sun willing to live, he would easily have resisted. Boomstick: But his greatest feat yet is surely to manage to make a draw with World War Hulk, even managing to make him revert back to Bruce Banner. When you think World War Hulk's very footsteps made earthquakes... Wiz: As for speed feats, Bob is able to travel to the sun in seconds, when it takes about 8 minutes for light to travel the distance. This here proves his speed is far exceeding that of light. From seeing the comic where it happened, we can reasonably assume it took him about 5 seconds to travel the distance. Make the quotient, and you get a ratio of 96 times the speed of light(8 minutes=480 seconds, 480/5=96) Boomstick: He also has been shown able to manipulate energy, and a great extent to that: when he was facing absorbing man, he managed to overload him with the power of a "million exploding Suns". Geez. Wiz: On another occasion, he recharged Iron Man's suit with the energy of a thousand suns exploding. Sufficient enough. Boomstick: Overall, Bob has no physical weakness really. Buuuuut... Wiz: When it comes to mind, Bob is a quite a case. Even before becoming the Sentry, he was suffering of several mental illnessess, which include agoraphobia and schizophrenia. Boomstick: And you know how Caps formula work hey? Increases everything, good or bad. Red Skull was bad enough with the standard formula, imagine that multiplied by a thousandfold. Wiz: He became so disturbed that the "evil" part of his psyche separated in a different entity, named the Void. When manifested, the body of Bob becomes surrounded by red tendrils, which he can use physically. Like the time where he broke all Hulk's bones. It happened. Boomstick: God that must have hurt. Wiz: The Void also managed to fend off singlehandedly the whole Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men and Inhumans ALL AT ONCE!!! Boomstick: He was in a bad mood. Lindy Reynolds, Robert's wife: Instead of drugs...it became about power. He was addicted to the Sentry. And he had just as much control over that as he did the other. So that answers the question right? Who is the Sentry? Who is the Void? It's what happens when someone who doesn't deserve power gets power. Fight The fight takes place in space. Hyperion can be seen circling around Earth, when suddenly he senses an incoming object. This object proved to be Gladiator. Gladiator: Get out of my way, Eternal. My business isn't with you. Hyperion: Are you planning on messing with Earth's inhabitants? Gladiator: The Shi'ar's plans are of no concern to you, Eternal. Stand aside, or be considered as an enemy to the Shi'ar Empire. ---- In the watchtower, Robert Reynolds can be seen relaxing, when he suddenly tensed up, hearing something. Robert: This sounds bad, I better check it out. Robert suited up, and then coursed to the upper atmosphere of the Earth to discover Gladiator and Hyperion facing each other. Sentry: I guess you're here for something bad concerning Earth huh? So be it. Sentry took a fight stance. Resolve being the only apparent emotion of his face, Gladiator done likewise. With a sigh, Hyperion prepared himself. Fight! Gladiator was the first one to react, uppercutting Hyperion away. Sentry then rushed towards Gladiator, who turned to face him. Both fighters locked into combat, shockwaves of power emitting from the point of impact of their blows. Hyperion, having recovered from the blow, rockets towards the pair and sends an atomic ray at them, who hits both fighters. They get pushed away, but recovered quickly. It became a three-way punch-dealing, emitting more powerful shockwaves as they continued. Gladiator: Your blows are mighty, but nothing compared to the Shi'ar power!!! Kallark backed off just for a bit, and then used his freeze breath to try and ice in the two other fighters. Sentry evaded, but Hyperion got caught by the breeze. His body was slowly encased into solid ice, but it proved useless as he was able to break free. While the two were dealing with their respective problems, Sentry went towards Gladiator and started punching him hard. Gladiator, surprised by the power of the blows, had his breath taken out of his lungs by the mere force of the blow. He backed off to recuperate, but Sentry wouldn't leave him a chance. As he was approaching to dish out more punches, Senty suddenly felt a force in his back hurting him. Hyperion was using his atomic ray to try and melt Sentry. Sentry: You fool, you don't know what real power feels like. Sentry proceeded into blasting Hyperion with a beam of his own, damaging Hyperion over what he could wistand. Leaving Hyperion's body, Robert turned towards Kallark, who was quite astonished to his feat. Gladiator: This man is quite powerful! I remember having a hard time against the Eternal the first time we met. And he shrugged him off as it has nothing. Empress, give me strength to fulfil my duty. This one will be a hard-earned one who will be told for centuries to come. Kallark took a traditional Shi'ar honour fighting stance, acknowledging Robert as a worthy opponent. Even though Robert didn't know what it meant, he nonetheless prepared once again to fight. Both tilted at the same time, locking into a more intense combat than ever. The battle could be felt by the whole Earth, as it was trembling with each blow dealt. People would look into the sky, wondering what was happening. Some who knew the nature of the battle had mixed feelings, fearing Kallark's victory or the Void reappearing. After what seemed an eternity, Gladiator would finally use his heat vision to gain the advantage. It struck Sentry, but seemed to deal no damage at all. Sentry: Was that supposed to hurt? He had a creepy voice, sounding nearly guttural. Lightly surprised, Gladiator tried again with all his might. Again, it seemed to do nothing. Sentry: All you doing is piss me off. His eyes were starting turning red. Gladiator, authentically dumbfounded now, was starting to feel a slip of doubt in his mind. Sentry took that moment to grab Kallark by the neck. Void: You see now? Your power is nothing, nothing compared to my greatness. There's nothing you can do to to beat me, and you know it. You know that in your most utter guts, your duty towards your empire is wrong. The morals of your leaders are wrong. Your power is misplaced. In the end, what purpose do you serve? I'll tell you: your power, as well as your purpose, is nothing. Absolutely nothing. Kallark, hearing those words resonating with his memories and previous doubts, totally became ashamed of himself, and his powers went away with his confidence. Void: Now that you realised how much worth you really are, allow me to put an end to this pitiful existence. You should be honoured, I don't often give the pleasure of feeling what it's like to be in the centre of a thousand supernovas exploding at the same time. The Void then vaporised Kallark to his very atoms. He then maniacally laught, proceeded to do the same with Hyperion's body, and started a quest to conquer Earth and instil fear in its inhabitants. K.O! Results Boomstick: This will be one to record for the ages!!! Wiz: Hyperion and Gladiator already fought, where Gladiator pretty much overpowered Hyperion. So it all came down to see how strong was the Sentry compared to Kallark. Boomstick: Of course, these two hell machines were perfectly able to destroy planets. But making a draw with World War Hulk is a far bigger feat than Casually destroying planets. Sentry was the stronger of the lot. Wiz: For shown until now, Kallark is the fastest of the three, being able to travel through light years in moments out speeds everything the other two ever made. Boomstick: But what really sold it to Robert was the energy manipulation. Even though Kallark is indeed resistant, he got killed by a weapon made by Tony Stark. Honourable death man, but still not honourable enough to compete with the thousand of supernovas Sentry can pack with his light beams. Wiz: As the fight would go on, Robert would lose more and more control of his own psyche. It became so prominent, that instead of enduring the beams, he decided to taunt Gladiator, under the Voids influence, until the latter completely took over. Boomstick: That is when Gladiator lost faith in his powers, granting an easy win for the Void. Preceded by an awesome speech to make him feel worthless before killing him. Wiz: To be honest with you guys, it wouldn't have changed much whether Kallark remained confident in himself or not. The win would still go to Sentry. Boomstick: Both Hyperion and Gladiator got Superowned. Wiz: The winner is Robert Reynolds. Who would you be rooting for? Gladiator Hyperion Sentry Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Blade0886 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015